Never letting go
by Designated Crowd Ninja
Summary: A story of loss, heart break and love. Mori x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Hana Hitachiin  
**

When Hikaru and Kaoru were called out of class in the middle of the day to go to the Headteachers office, Haruhi knew something was wrong, at Ouran, people were only taken out of class for two things: Major awards, or Family issues. When Hikaru and Kaoru weren't seen for the rest of the day, Haruhi knew something was up. When she heard a roomer that they'd been rushed into a limo only seconds after leaving the Headmasters office, she knew she should worry. When the entire Host Club heard from a girl who's mother's magazine had been advertising the latest Hitachiin clothing line that Mr and Mrs Hitachiin had been in a serious car crash and were now in hospital, when even Kyoya had looked surprised, Haruhi could only begin to compare to what Hikaru and Kaoru must of gone through already.

* * *

Hana's mind went into shut-down when the woman on the phone told her, the woman with the falsely sympathetic voice, that both her parents were in surgery after _'sustaining serious injuries'._ It took her head barely a second to pinpoint her main priority, not her parent's well-being, not her own well-being, her little brother's, they had probably already been told, and they were closer to the hospital, probably already there. Already there and all alone. Just the thought of some over-the-top, false woman sympathising with them, pretending she understood, trying to explain 'in terms they'd understand' that the doctors were 'doing the best they can', it sickened her to her stomach. The teacher had been yelling at her from the second her phone rang in the middle of class, straight through the phone conversation and now she seemed to be ready to snap as Hana snapped her phone shut in the most casual of manner, tucked it back in her bag, slung the bag over her shoulder, picked up her books and stood up from her desk, turning her back to the teacher and heading for the door.

"_Hana Hitachiin! Where do you think you are going?!_" screamed the teacher "_Get back here!_"

Only a small part of Hana's brain even registered her teachers screams, and even that part didn't care. She just continued out the door and down the corridor, she'd walk to the hospital if she had to.

* * *

Kaoru rest his head on Hana's shoulder, his eyes flickered down to a sleeping Hikaru, who had his head in Hana's lap. Even though most of their childhood was comprised solely of the others company, Hikaru and Kaoru both treasured the permanent place at their sister's side, with her arms round them, her warm smile, it never mattered where or when, they never failed to feel safe at their sister's side. Because Hana had always been there, holding their hands at school, wiping away tears shed over the tiniest of things, sharing her bed at night when they were scared, standing strong between them and their violent drunk of a father, taking every hit without even a single whimper.

Hana had never been one for showing negative emotion, or much emotion at all, before Hikaru and Kaoru were born, it was though that she suffered from Aspurger's Syndrome, but after they were born, even the top psychologists argued that people with Aspurger's Syndrome _did not_ get over-protective about anything or anyone, especially not siblings. Kaoru lifted his head and allowed his eyes to connect with the feminine ones that almost mirrored his, something he wouldn't usually do, as Hana had a way of looking straight into your heart and knowing what you were thinking or feeling. She smiled softly and warmly, the first time he ever remembered seeing this particular smile was when he was around four and their father had gone off on a drunken rage. Hana had quickly grabbed them and pulled them into and nearby cupboard where cleaning supply's were kept and they'd sat there for hours, that smile was on her face every time they looked up at her, that smile that said 'I'll protect you' and she did. Unfortunately one of the maids had seen them go into the cupboard and had been too terrified to deny their father that information, when he found them, of course he accused Hana for knowing about '_their slut of a mother's man-whores_' and nearly beaten her half to death when she didn't answer him.

He felt her arm wrap tighter round his shoulders then her free hand wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and she kissed his forehead manoeuvring him so he had to stay with his head on her shoulder, not that he was complaining, and it wasn't like he cared if anyone he knew saw. Even though Hana was their older sister, it felt as if he should be protecting her now, she seemed so small after his recent growth-spurt, so small and so delicate. Sometimes he wondered if she ever felt pain, the pain of hunger included, she'd lost an impossible amount of weight since the last time they'd met. He snapped out of his trail of thought when he noticed Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi didn't stop until she spotted Kaoru, he looked as if he was asleep, Hikaru too. But it wasn't that that interested her, it was the girl sat between the two of them, she almost looked like a female version of Hikaru and Kaoru, she was beautiful too, unspeakably beautiful. As soon Haruhi had stopped running this stranger looked directly at her, then smiled, a moment later Kaoru turned to her, a look of shock on his face and he spoke what must of been his first words in hours.

"Ha-Haruhi?" he spoke weakly, pulling himself away from the strange girl as she withdrew her arm from his shoulders "W-What are you doing here?" he stood up and stepped over to her

She was momentarily speechless, he was nothing like his usual energetic self, not even close, he seemed so drained, his eyes blood shot, as if he'd been crying, his shirt was crumpled and creased, with his tie loosened and his cuffs folded back once, his hair was a mess to.

"I came to see if you and Hikaru were okay" she managed to say, catching a glimpse of the mildly surprised look on the girls face

"Tha-um-That was nice of you... thanks" he muttered uncertainly, before following Haruhi's drifting line of sight over to where Hana was sat. "Oh um, Haruhi, this is my older sister Hana, Hana, this is a friend from school, Haruhi Fujioka."

Hana's expression softened towards Haruhi and she nudged Hikaru awake.

Hikaru rubbed his eyes in an almost child-like manner and looked up at his sister. The look in his eyes was something Haruhi had never seen before, and something she had certainly never expected to see in either of the twins, especially not Hikaru, she blushed and looked away, it felt as if she were intruding by even being here.

"Hikaru, Haruhi's here." she whispered gently, stroking his hair "She wanted to know if you and Kaoru were okay". As soon as he realised what his sister was saying, Hikaru sat bolt upright and turned to face Haruhi, his appearance similar to Kaoru's, except that he was lacking a tie and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Haruhi?" he asked in disbelief

***

Haruhi sat uncomfortably in a chair between Kaoru and Hana. Though she hadn't really spoken at all, and no matter how much she _looked_ like the twins, Hana seemed more calm and gentle. Kaoru had said older sister, but it seemed she was still in school as she was wearing a burgundy pleated skirt, white shirt with a burgundy bow around her neck, so Haruhi guessed that the third blazer on the seat with the bags was Hana's as well. Like the twin's, Hana's skin was flawless and it didn't look as if she wore any make-up.

Although the three Hitachiin's seemed to be content sitting in complete silence just waiting for someone to tell them when their parents were out of the operating room, Kaoru suddenly stood up "I'm going to get a drink, Hana come with me." Hana seemed taken completely by surprise as Kaoru grabbed her hand and dragged her round the corner. Hikaru didn't say anything, he just followed his brother with his eyes, a confused look on his face.

***

Hana let Kaoru drag her round several corridors before she pulled her hand out of his grip and stood with her arms folded. Kaoru didn't look round, knowing what was coming, knowing what she was going to ask.

"He needs to learn on his own." she said softly, "you can't force him into these situa..."

"I know." snapped Kaoru, sounding more annoyed than he'd meant to "It's just... you haven't seen him with her. He could learn to... to..." he trailed off "Haruhi's different, even I... but Hikaru felt the same, even though I don't think he's worked out what it is yet, he needs to learn to let other people in."

"What about you?" she asked calmly

"Hikaru's more important to me" he said quietly, clenching his hands into tight fists and staring determinedly at the floor, refusing to let tears spill over

"And you don't think you're more important to Hikaru?" she folded her arms

He began trembling "Not that... It's just..." he couldn't think how to explain it, he was still denying it himself and he didn't think Hana's guessing power extended quite that far.

Hana stepped closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Is the forbidden brotherly love act more than just an act for you?" she asked quietly and a tender, understanding voice. He'd underestimated her. She gripped both his shoulders "Kaoru" she said firmly. A single sob escaped him, small, but it was enough, she threw her arms round his neck, on a reflex his arm wound round her waist, holding her like a life-line, crying silently

* * *

Hikaru sat with his elbows braced on his knees, his head slumped forward, everything about him seemed worn out an tired, waiting for the end that he dreaded. Awkwardly, Haruhi glanced at her watch "I should be going now... Dad will be expecting me back soon" she said nervously, before smoothing out her skirt and standing up. As turned away from him, before she'd barely begun to walk away, Hikaru's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Haruhi didn't look round, he was trembling.

"Stay..." he begged "Please... Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone."

Haruhi didn't know what to say, she turned her head just enough to see him, but they dare not look at each other. His eyes focused somewhere past her feet, her eyes focused somewhere past his shoulder. Although she wasn't looking at him, she could see the tear tracks on his cheeks, and a fresh tear drip from the end of his chin onto the ground.

Without a sound, she took the seat next to him, without a word, she let him rest his forehead on her shoulder, eyes closed, still holding her arm, still trembling. Slowly, she reached out a hand a stroked his hair softly in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. He welcomed the gesture and moved his face toward her hand and holding it there with his, letting go of her arm and resting his other hand on top of Haruhi's.

* * *

"Hanahazukashi?" questioned Tamaki, resting his elbows on the table "I don't remember her, and I thought the twin's sister was called Hana"

"It is Hana, for short, and you wouldn't remember her," pointed out Kyoya, "She was in the same class as Hunni-senpai and Mori-senpai in Junior High but when she entered High School, instead of going to Ouran, she was sent to an all-girl boarding school by her father."

"Yeah," interjected Hunni "We lost contact with her after that, none of us had much chance to e-mail each other"

"What do you mean Hunni-senpai?" asked Tamaki

"Takashi, Hana-chan and I were best friends in Elementary School and Junior High, we haven't seen her in years!" he exclaimed "And Takashi used to have a crush on her, didn't you Takashi."

Mori stayed blank, no hint of blush or annoyance.

Tamaki looked bewildered "A crush? This is the first I've heard of you ever having a crush Mori-senpai"

He remained silent, his face blank. As the other three continued talking, Mori continued thinking. He'd known Hana for years, she was kind, considerate, smart, caring and everything that was good about the world. She didn't have many friends, but no one hated her, it was almost impossible to. Ever since he'd first met her, Hana had cared for the Twins more than she cared for her own life, so if she was caring for the twins, who was holding her? He stood up suddenly, knocking over his chair.

"Takashi?" asked Hunni, a worried tone in his voice

"Bathroom." he replied absent mindedly, before walking off in completely the wrong direction.

Hunni, Tamaki and Kyoya watched Mori as he left.

"I don't think he ever really got over it after she left." said Hunni,


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - **

"Hitachiin?" asked the nurse stood at the door of the waiting room.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up hopefully, Hana merely glanced at the nurse, it wasn't too hard to tell what was coming by the look on her face. She saw, out the corner of her eye, Hikaru grip Kaoru's hand tightly. Part of her was glad that Haruhi had gone home, bad news would of made Haruhi more uncomfortable than she already was.

Her manners made Hana sit up straight and pay attention. The nurse perched on the edge of the chair opposite them, an apologetic look on her face.

"Hi," she said gently "My name's Mei, sorry for such a long wait, but the doctors did all they could..."

* * *

Hana lay bock on her bed, staring dumbly at the ceiling, it had been a while since she'd returned to the Hitachiin house. She rolled onto her side and glanced briefly at the clock, 07:36am, no sleep at all, and certainly no hope of sleep now.

She'd seen it coming, she knew it was going to happen, but why did it hurt so much? It felt as if someone had torn her heart out of her chest and crushed it in their hand, before smothering it all over the wall, her lungs along with it. Her eyes were burning and her throat was dry. She could feel something still stinging the corner of her eyes, she brushed it away furiously, before curling up in a ball.

There was a knock at her door. Hana cleared her throat "Yes?" she asked

"Miss, you have a guest." replied the polite voice of the butler on the other side of the door "It's two gentlemen, they say they know you from Junior High School, shall I let them in?"

Hana furrowed her brow, Junior High? "Let them in." she decided eventually, not turning to face whoever it was who entered through the door she had her back to. Neither she nor the 'two gentlemen' spoke until the door clicked shut again.

"Hana?" asked a deep voice

Slowly, Hana pushed herself into a sitting position "T-Takashi... -kun?" she stammered, not turning towards him.

"Yeah." he said

She didn't turn, she didn't want to, she could already feel it, the burning in the back of her throat, a horrible choking feeling of threatening tears. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, the choking feeling got worse.

"Go away..." she said, unable to hold back a sob, she was trembling now. He withdrew his hand and Hana thought he was leaving, but then there was a shift of weight on the bed of someone sitting down.

"Hana..." he said gently, no one had spoken to her like that since... ever. Hana clamped her jaw shut stubbornly, tears already cascading down her cheeks, she was trembling uncontrollably now. He shifted closer to her and lay his hand on her arm. She snapped.

* * *

Takashi held her tightly in his arms as the hysterical tears took over, her 'outer mask' shattered, years of pain all pouring out. She was weak, shaking and trembling all over, she cried loudly, like a child, clinging desperately to him like he was her one and only life-line, her nails digging into his chest slightly. Her hair was a mess, just like the rest of her. In all the years he'd known her, she'd never cried, not once. She must be terrified now, unable to hold back or control any of her emotion, it was like opening a flood-gate.

* * *

Kaoru had dragged himself from his bed, not for any particular reason, he just didn't want to lay around all day. He wanted to go and see how Hana was, she hadn't cried yesterday, in fact... he didn't think he'd ever seen her cry. But just as he was about to knock the door of her room, he heard something from inside. Hysterical, uncontrollable tears. He slumped against the door. Hana.

Several maids walked past in the time he just stayed outside her door, not one of them stopped, they just rushed on by, quick as they could without running, not saying a word. Just like they'd been trained to do, 'You are invisible, you get on with your work and stay out of the way, the family's affairs are nothing to do with you, you hear and see nothing that isn't your business'. He wanted to scream at them. No, he wanted to scream at himself.

All the time he'd thought nothing could hurt her, that she was their big sister and she could protect them from anything that could hurt them. Why didn't he think it would hurt her too? All that time she'd looked after them, who'd looked after her?


End file.
